


Rias Gremory and the Unquenchable Thirst

by againandagain



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, reluctance, ugly bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/againandagain/pseuds/againandagain
Summary: Rias Gremory was just minding her own business before she was summoned into a disgustingly big-dicked otaku's house! Promised with valuable info, Rias decides to go along with whatever he demands of her.





	Rias Gremory and the Unquenchable Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter and e-mail me for commission info and other goodies!  
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA
> 
> simplyunlucky18@yahoo.com

_The not-same color as that person’s panty color—._

_That’s what I thought while I was looking at my hand covered in cum._

_Red— A crimson red panty which is more brilliant than strawberry-blonde._

_Yes, that person’s beautiful and skin-tight crimson panties has the not-same color as the color my hand is covered in._  
\--

A closed door, lights off, and posters were splattered on every inch of the grimy walls. The one light that illuminated the dark hovel was a TV that had dust on it, as though no one had bothered to clean it in years. The one sign that anyone even lived there was a massive ass print on the computer chair that was most likely swiveled around the room day in and day out.

A large man currently occupied his beloved swivel chair. Currently, er, masturbating to a picture on his phone. The drop-dead, gorgeously beautiful, Rias Gremory. Her long crimson red hair danced just perfectly in front of her ass and was such a sharp contrast to her snow white skin that it made the man in the chair jiggle with glee as his furiously fast hand brought him more pleasure than a girl ever had in his life. All of the lewd thoughts were permeated with Rias' form constantly. He had narrowly avoided dead the day he barely captured her picture but thanked the sweet Devils below that he captured her just in the nick of time. Of course, he'd be an embarrassment to men everywhere if he hadn't saved her picture on multiple flash drives, CDs, and - only for emergencies - an archaic printer he'd use to print out a couple of pics that he stuffed under his bed.

So, technically, he was sleeping with Rias!

The picture in question was one of a seriously naughty angle where he caught her dress on the upskirt. It was an angle only known to a few men and he was one of them! He worked from home so uploading the pic and discussing it with his friends on Blisscord was easy as pie. Their reactions when they realized he actually had the pic of Rias were priceless! If only there was a way to get her here in front of him right now. The power of information would certainly get him what he truly desired quickly.

His face screwed up in concentration as his dick that protruded from his underbelly started to spasm as he aimed his cockhead for the screen that held the still of Rias' preciously red panties. He licked his lips as his body was drenched in sweat. Masturbating was a workout too, y'know! In no time his cum covered the picture and every filthy stand stuck to it as if it had been there forever. Admiring his work for a moment, he flipped the picture over to place it on his growing stack of cum pictures he had on his desk. The best part was that all he needed to do once his stack got low was just to print more! It was the perfect set-up for years of wanking material.

He leaned back in his chair, the creaking noises undeniable under his weight, and thought of nothing more but Rias. It odd, he had the strangest feeling that his thoughts of her were... clearer? He didn't get it, but the improved reception in his own head was appreciated. As his hand was already drifting to his hardening penis to the thought of her red panties, there was a bright flash of light in his room.

As if the light from the hells below were shining upward on him, the gates to Hell opened and out came the goddess of his dreams, life and spank bank, Rias Gremory! He almost toppled over himself as Rias' form came into being in front of him. Her skin was as pure and white as the light that surrounded her. Her trademark crimson red hair was as long and as massive in volume as he thought it was going to be. As much as he wanted to greet her cock-first, he reluctantly put his package away to at least not get her to leave the room as soon as she noticed him. Rias' eyes opened and immediately recoiled at the sight - and smell - in front of her. She pinched her nose before speaking to him. "I have been summoned here thanks to your strong thoughts about me." Her eyes were darting around the room as though looking for her nearest emergency exit. Just being in the grim room with one light source was enough for her to bolt away from the situation in a flash. However, her sense of duty kept in her there in case the reasoning for her summoning was actually important. She doubted it though, judging from the unsightly appearance from the man in front of her and the curtain of hair that covered his forehead.

The man ignored her words and decided to instead turn up his "manly" charms on her. "My room looks good, eh?" his words had a slight swagger to them. However, even though Rias did very incredibly slightly enjoy the Japanese culture that shone slightly through the massive amount of garbage, her face scrunched up in disgust as she did fully take in the four walls that seem to threaten to close in on her.

The walls were plastered with posters and figurines and girls who were all depicted in less-than-desire conditions. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to see that they were engaged in an assortment of different sexual acts. Handjobs, blowjobs, footjobs... it was impressive in a way, honestly. Gross was the only the word that came to Rias' mind and was sure she'd become pregnant if she even looked at any surface incorrectly, specifically the figurines. No doubt there was a dull sheen of cum on everything. The smell of the room hit her hard too. In contrast to the wonderful-smelling body soap she'd used this morning, the room smelled like a mix of stank BO, dried & stale cum, and old food that was no doubt lying in pockets all of the room.

The mess on the floor was hard to move through too even though Rias didn't plan on going any deeper in aside from the two steps she was away from the bedroom door. Aside from her strong affinity to all things related to Japan, there was absolutely zero things that attracted or called out to her in this musty room. Well, maybe a much-needed broom, dustpan, vacuum, washcloth, sponge, fan, open windows, and soap. Lots and lots of soap.

The darkness washed the room in a slightly ominous glow so quickly turned on the light so she could have at least a slight peace of mind before bolting the fuck out. She extended her pinky finger and used the edge of her fingernail to flip the light switch even though she was sure a full-body shower was no doubt needed now. Jeez, what would her friends say if they saw her in this situation right now? No doubt there would be much retching and fighting on her behalf...

With that happy thought, Rias steeled her nerves and it immediately cracked as she finally had her full gaze on the clear weeb in front of her. He looked to be in his 20s or near 30 but age was the least of her concerns at the moment. Two small eyes were blocked behind a sheet of unkempt and unshowered brown hair and his skin looked as though it was bathed in grease on the daily. Oh lord, he even had his own pair of tits! Goodness knows Rias was happy to have won that battle from her quick check.

Rias didn't let any more of her emotions show as Greasy did seem enamored with her at the moment. She didn't know what lay beyond the bedroom door but that was a risk she was willing to take. She placed her dainty hand on the doorknob. But before she could go, Slimeball raised his hand in a spot sign motion. "Before you go, I think I might have something that you'd love to add to your collection." Rias turned back around and faced him with an interested look on her face, although she still was poised to leave at any given moment.

He gestured to his computer with a satisfied smirk on his face. "I have some very appealing blackmail on the Prime Minister and Emperor of Japan if you're so inclined on making a deal with me." Rias didn't look convinced so he continued. "The data I hold would make you ruler of Japan by proxy in an instant, guaranteed." He made a show of twiddling his thumbs because there was no chance the beautiful girl would miss the chance to become the Empress she always knew was inside of her.

Rias was clearly struggling to come up with a sharp quip or snarl to get what she wanted instead but nothing was coming in her mind. How annoying. While the idea of ruling anywhere was appealing, specifically ruling over Japan made the Japanophile in her squeal with joy.

"Well, what do I have to do for this info?!" she asked briskly. The sooner she was back with Issei as the new Empress of Japan, the better, The self-proclaimed otaku gave her a wide grin, which unnerved Rias immensely.

"You, my sweet Rias, have to make out me," he proclaimed, "And no wimpy little peck on the cheek! A full, in-my-lap, hot and heavy, a lip on lip contact kiss!"

As impressive as his little speech was to nobody but himself, Rias physically jumped back and the thought of her full lips touching that dumpster fire's chapped own. "You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to kiss those lips, you piece of shit!" she snarled. Her face was contorted in rage and she seriously considered using her Power of Destruction on him right then and there. On second thought, that man would probably consider it the highest honor for him to be slain by her.

"And," he pressed on, "I want you to call me by my name! No more of tha-"

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want!" Rias interrupted him, feeling sparks raging out of her bristling body. He had to admit, it made for a pretty arousing moment. But he kept his erection down with all his might. No need to get blasted into next year when he was already this close to achieving his dream.

"Well..." he pretended to mull other ideas around in his head, "I cooould just think really hard about other people and maybe they'll suddenly appear in my bedroom and I can give them the information instead?" He grinned inwardly, there was no doubt what she was going to choose at the prospect of losing the blackmail to someone else.

"...Fine, fine! I'll play your stupid game. As soon as I have the info you're as good as dead, sicko!" Those words were music to Takefumi's ears. She didn't have to call him by his name now. But in time she'll learn to enjoy doing it.

He patted his lap and cheered as Rias Gremory placed the edge of her ass at the end of the knee to technically meet the requirements of sitting in his lap. Slightly annoyed now, Takefumi put his hand around her waist and pulled her to him. All of Rias' molecules were screaming at her to just up and leave him but a tantalizingly close promise of Empress buzzed annoyingly in her ear. She couldn't walk away from this without even attempting it. If her brother could become Lucifer, then she could become an Empress of an entire nation too! She and Takefumi were eye level in his lap and Rias desperately looked everywhere else but him. It was only a matter of seconds before his pigish lips would engulf her own and treasuring each precious second before it happened was her top priority in life

Was she overreacting? No way!

Devils had to do worse things in the quest for power and control, what was one makeout session in comparison? ...At least that's what she liked to tell herself before it happened. Takefumi parted his cracked lips to show Rias a perfect view of his yellowing teeth and a severe aversion to toothpaste. Hell, the one thing Rias was grateful for was that his face didn't hold any pimples.

Cracked vs dry lips met each other in unholy matrimony. Takefumi lifted his meaty hand to and pushed against Rias' head as his tongue defiled and stunk up the mouth he kissed. His tongue was a ravenous creature inside her mouth. His tongue went rampant as it licked every part of the inside of her mouth as it could. Against her pure-white teeth, and flat teeth. Rias quickly felt bile form in her stomach but she quickly forced it down. Her nose was strangled by the numerous days that he went without a shower but made to dump a bottle of cologne on the folds of his neck and called it a day. Simply put, being this close to him cracked the shell around him and now she was experiencing the true meat of it.

The amount of spit in her mouth was increasing at a worrying rate as Rias tried to find some was to dispose of it that didn't involve swallowing it. May a holy weapon strike me down the moment any of his fluid reaches my throat. Rias thought to herself. Takefumi displayed great fervor as he attacked her mouth relentlessly, never missing a chance to gobble up more of his precious Rias' spit. She tried to edge away from him but Takefumi used his other arm and wrapped it around her waist to keep her still and steady to take more tongue lashings.

In fact, they were getting so close now that Takefumi's hair - and building sweat - was rubbing against Rias' head due to their close proximity to each other. His cock strained in his pants and he repositioned Rias so she could get a first-hand account of how she made him feel.

And feel it Rias did. She was shocked to feel the massive cock that was trapped in his pants and the bulge it created. There was just no way a man like him existed. The ugliest looks imaginable but a cock of a hung stud? No fucking way. But there was no way she wanted to feel those types of feeling with a slug-like being like him. She tried to push away again but the otaku's grip on her hand and waist were unimaginably strong. In response, Takefumi used his strength to move his bitch back and forth on cock, leaving no room for error as he pressed her down as well to make sure she was really feeling his dick. This was making her panty-clad pussy rub against his stallion and it made Rias feel all the more conflicted with herself. There was no way she was going to moan for this guy, but maybe, just maybe, she was allowed to about his cock though?

Still making out, spit was beginning to leak out of their mouths and stain their clothes due to Rias' refusal to swallow anything. A shame. While they were kissing Takefumi was breathing through his nostrils as deeply as he could so he could imprint Rias Gremory's smells inside of his memory forever and ever. She smelled exactly like the strawberry scent he imagined in his head. Nothing less for a high-class Princess such as her, only strawberries colored as deep a red as her hair were allowed to be the greeting your nose got when you first met her. It was intoxicating to breathe her in continuously like that. All 8 inches or so of his cock literally pulsed with desire painfully. The girl of his dreams was in his lap right now and all he did was having her hump his clothes penis.

As hard as it was to believe though, Takefumi was a virgin with surprising stamina due to his many many many masturbation sessions concerning a shitload of naked anime girls. While having Rias grind on him by accident was amazing, he felt like he was going to bust a nut at any point just because it was her on him. His pants were damp with both his and Rias' arousal and Takefumi knew there was no need to ever was these pants ever again. Maybe there was a way he could keep the damp spot Rias' pussy that was left on him? A camera was definitely going to be used, no doubt about that.

"God, you're so hot," he moaned after they pulled apart for a moment for Takefumi to catch his breath and Rias could take in large mouthfuls of the good, clean air. - As clean as it would ever be compared to his mouth - She didn't answer him and instead took the look of a very bored young lady despite the rosy blush on her cheeks.

Despite Takefumi's good time, the feeling of being unclean shot through Rias like a rocket. How desperate did she have to be to lower herself to such a despicable human being? There was no way she'd be able to look at her blue eyes in the mirror the same way again. Takefumi pulled her close again and let his tongue do the talking on her face for a moment as he licked her cheek and show no signs of demeaning her further like a true misogynist. In his mind, woman were simple playthings. Rias could practically taste the hot cloud that was also known as his breath cover her face again and again. He nibbled on her ear as both of their horny continued going back and forth on each other.

Despite her urge to retch, cry out, and run away, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess was very quickly approaching her orgasm as she was admittedly a virgin herself too. Takefumi repositioned her one more time so her throbbing clitty was rubbing against him and his now both his hands were gripping and rubbing her ass and thighs incredibly hard.

As if it were an out-of-body experience, Rias cummed all over her panties and the legs of a man she hated with all of her very being. She didn't cry out during her orgasm thankfully, but there was no denying the amount of juices that now coated both of their legs. Rias' finally broke away from the lardass otaku and didn't waste any time to jump up to her wobbly legs after noticing 15 minutes had passed on his clock. She looked down at him with anger etched in every line of the usually-gorgeous face. She felt overwhelmed with emotion and wanted nothing more than a scalding shower to burn herself away. Words couldn't describe the amount of anger that she had had for the human but the need to go home great outweighed telling him off.

"We'll finish this next time you... you disgusting, ugly, vile, toad-headed nasty son of a bitch in a pig's body. If I ever had to live an hour of your life I'd kill myself to at least show a level of control over my life that you clearly don't have. Hell only knows how long I'll have to soak in the shower to get this second skin off of me, you skunk." Eye twitching, she held her hand out for the promised flash drive.

"Ah ah ah... We'll do a trade," Takefumi tsked, and unabashedly reached over to Rias and pulled her soaked panties down in one fell swoop. He held the wet panties in front of Rias before pocketing them in front of her. "I get to keep these for, ah, safekeeping." He brushed his greasy hair out of his eyes and grinned at her from ear to ear. A deal was a deal though, and he gave her the flash drive.

But did he mention the info on it was encrypted? Oops!

Rias was so disgusted with him she couldn't even speak. She put her hand against the wall to steady herself before heading off for a much-needed shower. As her body disappeared she could hear the toad whisper one clear sentence.

She's so breedable. And with that, Rias was gone from that traumatizing incident.

She appeared at her place and took a sprint to her bathroom that even an Olympic sprinter would be proud of. Stumbling over herself, so desperate to get in the hot shower, she dives in with the water still heating up with her clothes still on. It only takes a nanosecond for her to realize what she did and took her clothes fully off.

But, fuck, they didn't make water burn hot enough. She wanted to feel the remnants of the toad's touch to be ripped away from her body as scrubbed and scrubbed her pussy, hips, face, anything that came in contact with him and that dirty room. Humiliation was at the forefront of her emotions. How could she, a High-Level Devil, have succumbed to his grinding and touches? The flash drive was of little comfort now for the session she had to endure for it. The contractions her virgin pussy felt on that uncleaned pant leg will forever haunt her memories...

"This'll help, I hope..." she ripped the top off of the mouthwash and gargled and gargled until she could only the scent of strawberries and her smooth, soft skin between her fingers until she felt like herself again. Fuck, she might even drink the shit if she knew it could help in any way. At least she could put the horrible night behind her...

Rias felt a little cleaner as she left her shower and found the flash drive. She plugged it into her computer and waited for the information to load up. Unbeknownst to her, Takefumi had left a little surprise on the drive. A teensy-weensy monitoring program. To her shock and anger, the data before her was encrypted!

"OH HELL NO! I'M GONNA KILL THAT FAT BASTARD!" screamed Rias. Enraged beyond words, she was two seconds away from teleporting back to his house and gutting him like a pig after torturing him for the information. But she didn't want to risk anything by going back in that hellhole again that night. Now especially since she finally felt clean physically.

Rias resolved herself to be better next time and not let the slimeball win. "If he calls on me again I'll win next time for sure." she murmured sleepily, now that her rage was gone. She retired to her comfy bed and quickly fell asleep after such a long shower. Although, flashes of its big cock continued to appear in the darkest corner of her mind...

Takefumi, on the other hand, took the red panties out of his pocket as soon as her outline disappeared and breathed in deeply. All of Rias' excitement, juices, and pussy embodied in one item. Takefumi knew he was holding something akin to the Holy Grail in his smelly fingers. Oh! But there was no way he couldn't get photographic evidence of their fated meeting. Good thing his lucky camera was always on hand to provide a few lucky shots of her panties, the highlight of the day.

After a few pics, he checked his computer and was giddy to see that his bug had worked. He sifted through Rias' files for a bit before finding her "spank-bank", as it were. It was mostly filled with slim guys - and girls - with big penises. Not as big as his, of course. Grinning mischievously, Takefumi decided to be "helpful" and change a few of those pics from his personal library. Good girls begging their master, ropes tied around their submissive slave. His favorite? A video he captured of their humping just a few hours before from a hidden camera in his room.

Takefumi leaned back in his chair and chuckled softly as his cock yearned for release and Rias’ pretty face again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter and e-mail me for commission info and other goodies!  
> https://twitter.com/againandagainA
> 
> simplyunlucky18@yahoo.com


End file.
